


Неправильный альфа

by jlmrm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Когда альфа не знает, как быть альфой.





	Неправильный альфа

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на осенний фест.  
> Примечание: это в общем крэк, но принимая во внимание мое специфическое чувство юмора (как оказалось), многого не стоит ожидать. Если кто-то жаждет чего-то серьезного, драмы, страданий, социальных неравенств - проходите мимо. Нету их тут, тут только тяжелая наркомания.

В последнее время Кенма вел себя очень странно. Это началось после его возвращения с тестирования, которое он проходил уже в четвертый раз. Все уже давным-давно знали свой пол. Куроо был омегой, что сильно удивило его семью и друзей. Его приятели по университету Тендо и Ушиджима, бета и альфа. Бокуто - альфа, что неудивительно. И только Кенма из раза в раз возвращался с тестирования бесполым.  
Но в этот раз что-то изменилось. Кенма никому не рассказал, каким был результат. Но вел себя он действительно странновато. Куроо часто ловил его взгляды на себе, но стоило только спросить, Козуме смущался и отводил глаза. Порой он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. И всё чаще Куроо замечал, что Кенма украдкой внимательно смотрел своими большими глазами, словно изучал его.  
Куроо пытался выведать, что же происходит с Кенмой. Но тот отмалчивался или бубнил что-то невнятное в попытках съехать с темы. Но Куроо был бы плохим другом, если бы оставил всё как есть. Он знал, что рано или поздно Кенма сдастся под его напором и выложит всё то, что его беспокоит.

Так оно и произошло. После очередного града вопросов и пререканий, Кенма смущенно пригласил Куроо к себе. Смущение это было такой же неожиданностью как его поведение в принципе. Ведь чего смущаться, они же знают друг друга почти с пеленок. И это еще больше подстегнуло интерес Куроо. Это было не обычное любопытство, с которым он мог выпытывать у Бокуто подробности фэйлов в личной жизни, это было что-то больше похожее на беспокойство, ну и совсем чуть-чуть любопытства.  
Куроо не спрашивая, по привычке, стянул с себя ботинки и поднялся в комнату Кенмы. Тот же помялся около лестницы, пробормотал что-то про чай и исчез. Ситуация становилась всё более странной.  
Через несколько минут Кенма появился, но вместо чая у него в руках была синяя папка. В таких выдают результаты тестирования.  
\- Ты получил результат?  
Кенма уставился в пол и кивнул.  
\- Почему ты ничего не говорил? Можно посмотреть?  
Кенма бросил на Куроо обеспокоенный взгляд, поджал губы, немного помялся, словно раздумывая, стоит ли это делать, но всё же протянул папку. Теперь настала очередь Куроо волноваться. Что же там такого было в папке, что Кенма ходил сам не свой целую неделю и с таким трудом решился поделиться. Куроо открыл ее и пробежался глазами по тексту. Сильно вдаваться в подробности он не стал, его интересовал сам результат. А он был вполне себе стандартным. Козуме Кенма был альфой.  
И чего переживать? Нормальный результат, никаких отклонений, судя по всему… Стоп.  
Куроо метнул взгляд на Кенму, тот стоял всё так же в дверях маленькой комнаты, но уже не смотрел в пол, а внимательно изучал лицо Куроо, а точнее его реакцию на эту новость. Тот в свою очередь медленно переваривал эту весть. Кенма – альфа. Маленький, щуплый, неспортивный Кенма – альфа!  
\- Ну-у, - протянул Куроо, - это же хорошая новость. Хоть немного и неожиданная.  
\- Да, наверное, но… - Кенма запнулся на мгновение.  
\- Но?  
\- Янезнаюкакбытьальфой, - быстро пробормотал Козуме.  
Я тоже, хотел было сказать Куроо, но во время остановился. Он всегда поддерживал и подталкивал, если это требовалось, Кенму. И сейчас, судя по растерянному лицу друга, ему нужна была та самая поддержка.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я помогу, чем смогу.  
Кенма взглянул на Куроо почти испуганно. Таким Тецуро его еще никогда не видел, а уж ему-то известны почти все моськи друга.  
\- Я… я не могу с тобой об этом говорить.  
А вот это было что-то новенькое. Обычно фигурировала фраза «не хочу» и после этого Куроо дожимал Кенму в свойственной ему манере. Но «не могу» в совокупности с испуганным лицом, вот это было ново для Тецуро. Можно было, конечно, попробовать заболтать, уговорить или даже пригрозить. Но он не был уверен, что это поможет. Нужно было придумать что-то другое, более подходящее для этой ситуации. И тут ему в голову пришла хорошая идея, на тот момент ему показалось, что идея действительно отличная.  
\- Я думаю, тебе надо поговорить с Ушиджимой. Он парень свой, болтать лишнего не будет, к тому же он альфа.  
Кенма коротко кивнул. На том и порешили.

Куроо заставил Кенму не тянуть со своими проблемами и на следующий же день пойти к Ушиваке. И теперь Куроо издалека наблюдал, как эти двое беседуют. Вообще это было немного неожиданно для Куроо, то как хорошо Кенма поладил с Ушиджимой. Хотя возможно в нем он нашел собрата по покерфэйсу. Или может быть, Козуме понравилась его прямолинейность. Но главное на сейчас, то что Кенма мог поговорить хоть с кем-то о своей проблеме.  
\- Не боишься? – Тендо появился рядом как черт из табакерки.  
\- А чего бояться-то? Ушиджима единственный, на данный момент, доступный альфа среди моих знакомых, да и Кенма ему доверяет.  
Да, на тот момент эта идея была хорошей.

О том, как Куроо ошибся, он понял спустя какое-то время. Кенма стал вести себя еще более странно. Порой как-то странно поглядывал на Куроо. И уже не так как на прошлой неделе, долго и вдумчиво. Сейчас он словно рассчитывал что-то, решал какую-то известную только ему задачку. Если раньше они ходили всегда рядом, то сейчас Кенма всё время отставал. А так же Куроо заметил в нем странную предрасположенность занимать более высокие места. Если они шли по лестнице, Кенма был всегда выше на ступеньку, если это было кафе или еще какое-нибудь заведение, он всегда выбирал стул повыше. Куроо подумал, что, наверное, это связано с его статусом альфы. Видимо разговор с Ушиджимой не помог. Хотя Кенма стал выглядеть немного уверенней.

Мысли о том, что разговор помог, да совсем не так как надеялся Куроо, посетили его немного позже.  
Как обычно после обеда, Куроо сидел на скамейке недалеко от университета и грелся на солнышке. Осеннее солнце уже не выжигало всё на своем пути, а приятно пригревало, и ветерок был еще не холодным. Погода была просто идеальной. Куроо улыбнулся своим ощущениям и прикрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как рядом кто-то подсел. Судя по звукам приставки и тому, что этот кто-то уселся на спинку скамейки – это был Кенма. Куроо не стал даже открывать глаза. «Отличный денек», - подумал Тецуро и продолжил нежиться на солнце.  
Он почувствовал теплое дыхание на своей шее. И это было даже приятно. Куроо почти зажмурился, когда почувствовал прикосновение теплых губ. Губы теплые! Губы! Куроо распахнул глаза и резко отодвинулся. Над ним нависал немного озадаченный Кенма.  
\- Ты чего? – удивленно спросил Куроо. И больше он удивился не тому что делал его друг, а тому, что ему это даже понравилось.  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Кенма и снова уткнулся взглядом в приставку.  
Куроо хотелось расспросить друга о том, что произошло и что его подтолкнуло к этому, но не мог найти слов. Впервые в жизни.  
Ситуация становилась всё страннее. Всякий раз стоило Куроо только отвлечься, как он снова чувствовал прикосновение губ к своей шее. И позади него всегда оказывался Кенма, использующий все, чтоб быть немного выше и беспрепятственно дотянуться это этой части тела Тецуро.  
Апогеем всей странной ситуации стал вечер, когда они всей небольшой компанией шли до станции. Кенма, как обычно, шел немного позади.  
\- О! Я слышал, что Манами с моего потока уже создал пару с какой-то девочкой-омегой, - Тендо умудрялся знать все сплетни и тайны других. Иногда складывалось ощущение, что в университете у него работает какая-то своя сеть шпионов. – Кто-то даже видел след на ее шее.  
\- Ого, - присвистнул Куроо. - А не рановато-то ли?  
\- Если хочешь создать пару, никогда не рано. Главное быть уверенным, - спокойно сказал Ушиджима, которого кажется, эта новость вообще не удивила. – Я бы так и поступил. Если знаешь, что это твоя пара, и ты хочешь быть вместе – никогда не рано.  
\- Всё же это как-то… Ай! – Куроо не смог договорить, так как почувствовал острую боль в шее.  
В этот момент они спускались по лестнице надземного перехода и Кенма, как обычно оказался позади. И теперь он почти висел на Куроо, вцепившись в его шею.  
\- Кенма! – воскликнули почти одновременно Тецуро и Тендо. Ушиджима же со свойственным ему спокойствием наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой.  
Сатори был бы плохим другом, если бы не бросился отдирать Кенму от Куроо. Сам Тецуро тоже пытался отлепить от себя друга, но тот еще сильнее цеплялся в него руками, и зубы разжимать не торопился. После непродолжительной борьбы оторвать Козуме всё-таки смогли. Он, молча стоял, потупившись в землю, под серьезными взглядами друзей. Двух друзей, Ушиджиму же казалось, такой поворот событий вообще не удивил.  
\- Кенма, ты чего? – ошарашено спросил Куроо, осторожно притрагиваясь к укусу на шее. Кожу саднило, но после прикосновения по телу пробежала приятная дрожь, которую, Тецуро надеялся, друзья не заметили.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Кенма, всё так же избегая встречаться взглядом с Куроо.  
\- Но ты же меня укусил. Зачем ты это сделал?  
Кенма в ответ только сжал губы поплотнее.  
\- Я думаю, это не место для таких разговоров, - сказал, молчавший до этого, Ушиджима. – Вам стоит обсудить всё наедине.  
Всю дорогу Кенма продолжал молчать, а Куроо решил пока не давить. Хотя его и переполняло беспокойство за друга.

Не спрашивая хочет того Кенма или нет, Куроо притащил его в свою комнату. Тот как обычно подчинился, но продолжал молчать и избегать зрительного контакта. Усадив Козуме на кровать, Тецуро, встав напротив, вперился в него внимательным взглядом.  
\- А теперь расскажи мне, что с тобой происходит? Почему ты это сделал?  
Кенма глубоко вздохнул и тихо что-то пробубнил.  
\- Я тебя не слышу, - Тецуро попытался говорить как можно мягче. Судя по лицу Кенмы, его что-то сильно беспокоило.  
Куроо сел рядом и осторожно коснулся плеча друга.  
\- Ты же знаешь, ты можешь свободно говорить со мной. Я никогда не буду тебя осуждать. Да я практически всё о тебе знаю, мы же почти с пеленок вместе. Меня мало, чем можно удивить.  
\- Я, - тихо начал Кена, - не хочу с тобой расставаться.  
\- Это тут причем? – удивился Куроо.  
Щеки Кенмы вспыхнули, но он решил быть откровенным до конца.  
\- Если найдется какой-нибудь альфа. Он тебя укусит, и вы будете вместе. Навсегда. И ты меня бросишь. А я этого не хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой всегда вместе.  
Так вот что его беспокоило всё это время. Куроо улыбнулся и приобнял друга.  
\- Глупый, ты же знаешь, что я тебя не брошу.  
\- Я хотел быть уверенным в этом, - пробормотал Кенма, уткнувшись в плечо Тецуро.  
Он осторожно провел пальцем по укусу, в этот раз Куроо не смог сдержать дрожи. Почему-то прикосновение Кенмы было куда приятнее.  
\- Не делай так. И перестань заморачиваться глупостями всякими. Как же я тебя брошу. Ты же тогда превратишься в хикикомори и будешь играть круглыми сутками.  
Кенма что-то пробубнил и еще сильнее прижался к Куроо. И тот предположил, что этот разговор всё же успокоил Козуме.

На следующий день казалось, что всё вернулось на круги своя. Кенма как обычно сидел перед едва тронутым обедом, уткнувшись в приставку, Тендо трепался без остановки, а Ушиджима, как обычно, не обращая ни на что внимание поглощал свою еду.  
\- Кстати, Кенма, ты уверен, что прочитал все материалы? – осторожно спросил Куроо, дабы случайно не направить мысли друга в неправильное русло.  
Кенма задумался. Скорее всего, ответ был отрицательным. Материалы он получил, но даже не стал открывать, а во время общеобразовательного урока втихаря играл.  
\- О, так ты его метить пытался, - весело заключил Тендо. – Это немного не так делается.  
Тецуро попытался локтем угомонить друга, чтоб тот прекратил наводить Кенму на мысли.  
\- Не беспокойся, - на плечо Куроо легла большая ладонь Ушиджимы. – Я поговорю с ним.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво проговорил Тендо, когда Кенма и Ушивака пересели за дальний столик кафетерия и принялись что-то обсуждать.  
– Что-то предчувствия у меня нехорошие.  
\- У меня тоже, - честно признался Куроо, озабоченно поглядывая на дальний стол.  
\- Мой тебе дружеский совет. Тылы прикрывай.


End file.
